Chibita
Chibita (ちびた) jest Utaite znaną ze swojego czystego, gładkiego i uspokajającego głosu, który ma także lekkie ochrypnięcie. Mimo tego, że jej głos jest dośc przestronny i może brzmieć trochę jak szepczący, stereotypowo słodki głos a sama Chibita jest dość emocjonalną osobą, jest naprawdę dobrą, silną wokalistką. Dobrze pojmuje vibrato, sam dźwięk, różne style śpiewania. Często dopasowuje swój głos by pasował do piosenki. Jest również dobrze znana z powodu częstych kolaboryzacji z różnymi producentami, np. Futaeno-P (sorairo club), Furukawa-P. Z podanymi producentami jest również w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Aktualnie jest na pół-przerwie od NicoNicoDouga podjętej w celu spędzenia więcej czasu z mężem i ich córką - niemowlęciem. Niemniej jednak sporadycznie wrzuca jakieś covery w czasie swego braku aktywności. Lista scoverowanych utworów (2009.06.14) # "Gemini" (2009.06.15) # "Tsukika no Himeuta" (Songstress of the Moonflower) (2009.06.21) # "SPICE!" (2009.06.21) # "Mylist" (2009.07.16) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.08.02) # "Piano Lesson" (2009.08.09) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love Is War) (2009.08.19) # "Alice" -mu-cho remix- (2009.08.22) # "celluloid" (2009.09.05) # "Alice -mu-cho remix- × Just Be Friends" -Mashup- feat. Chibita i Keysuke (2009.09.14) # "CRAWL" (2009.09.19) # "Piano Lesson" -baker remix- (2009.09.30) # "Piano Lesson" -baker remix retake- (2009.09.30) # "Alice" -mu-cho remix- feat. Chibita i Keysuke (2009.10.05) # "Ur-Style" (2009.10.30) # "Now" (2009.11.04) # "Gemini" -zanio remix- (2009.11.08) # "Kokoro Nokori to Fuyuu" (The Remnants of My Heart Are Floating) (2009.11.21) # "Good morning Emma Sympson" -mu-cho remix- (2009.12.15) # "Shinseikatsu Zenzen Yoyuu Disco" (My New Life'll Be A Piece Of Cake Disco) (2009.12.20) # "BRIGHT RAiN" (2009.12.24) # "Tsukiusagi" (Moon Rabbit) (2009.12.30) # "Silent" (2010.01.09) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Chibita i Keysuke (2010.01.16) # "Super Nova" -mu-cho remix- (2010.01.31) (Usunięte z NND) # "Jenga" (2010.02.01) (Usunięte z NND) # "Jenga" -Remastered ver.- (2010.02.04) # "Ren'ai Circulation" -HSP remix- (2010.02.25) # "Piano Lesson" -Arrange ver.- feat. Chibita i kous (2010.03.02) # "Super Nova" -mu-cho remix retake- (2010.04.02) # "Albino" (2010.04.04) # "Good morning Emma Sympson" -SINGALONG ver.- feat. Chibita i Fullkawa Honpo (2010.04.16) (Usunięte z NND) # "Labyrinth" -Arranged ver.- feat. Chibita i acane_madder (chorus only) (2010.04.23) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.23) # "Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo" (Dreameater on the Si) feat. Chibita i Fullkawa Honpo (2010.05.16) (Usunięte z NND) # "Alice" -Oyasuminasai ver.- (2010.05.31) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.08) # "oval" (2010.07.07) # "soda" (Oryginał z w:c:vocaloid:Yuxuki (Futaeno-P)|sorairo club) (2010.07.13) # "SPiCa" -Paid Vacation remix- (2010.07.19) (Usunięte z NND) # "tune the rainbow" feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin, Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., Nimo, non, Mitsumushi, i lino (2010.08.09) (Not in Mylist) # "color" (Oryginał z w:c:vocaloid:Yuxuki (Futaeno-P)|sorairo club) (2010.08.31) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) (2010.09.06) # "○＋●" (Truth + Lies) (2010.09.22) # "Yoru no Soko" (Bottom of Night) -Arranged ver.- feat. Chibita i acane_madder (chorus) (2010.09.27) # "Tsuki to Boku" (The Moon i Me) (Oryginał z ) (2010.10.27) # "Snow Light" -Acoustic ver.- (Oryginał z w:c:vocaloid:Yuxuki (Futaeno-P)|sorairo club) (2010.12.16) # "Piano Lesson" -Jazz Arrange Live ver.- (2011.05.02) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.30) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.06) # "Gregorio" (Oryginał z w:c:vocaloid:Furukawa-P|Fullkawa Honpo) (2012.10.23) }} Dyskografia Ciekawostki * Aktualnie żyje w Prefekturze Kanagawa. * W 2011 roku urodziła swoje pierwsze dziecko - dziewczynkę, której nadano nick A-chan (あーちゃん). Linki * Twitter * TmBox * mixi Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Utaite